Explosions During Dates
by lavacana
Summary: Another drabble for the HiJack Revolution. Hiccup blew up someone's lawn. I think that's enough right there.


Explosions During Dates 

* * *

><p><strong>I in no way, shape, or form want to make a profit from this. This is purely for educational reasons only. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, a locker, an asteroid, or any type of shrubbery. A contribution to the HiJack Revolution.<strong> 

* * *

><p>Hiccup slammed his locker shut, only to yelp in surprise when he turned to find Jack right beside him. Jack only smirked.<br>"Jack! H-Hi, hey, hello, hi, uh, hey… Jack." Jack immediately frowned when he saw Hiccup stuttering. He sighed, then crossed his arms and leaned on a locker, giving Hiccup a dry look. "What did you do?" Hiccup felt a strange sense of déjà vu for a moment. 

"I-I didn't do anything! I h-have n-no idea what your t-talking about."  
>Jack just raised an eyebrow.<br>"Okay so I might've set fire to my neighbors lawn and gotten grounded for it."  
>Jack blinked twice, eyes wide, before bursting out laughing. "You set fire to your neighbors lawn?! Let me guess, another one of your inventions exploded."<br>Hiccup huffed, giving Jack a glare.  
>"It didn't explode!"<br>"Oh really? So what happened to it, exactly?" 

Hiccup fumbled for an answer, hands waving in the air as if trying to pluck words from the space around him. "It…It just randomly, uh, destroyed itself into a million little pieces with a really loud and fiery bang…that's all…" Jack's smirk remained unwavering. Hiccup huffed and turned to look in another direction. "T-That's not exploding!" 

Fishlegs, from all the way down the hall, decided this would be the best time to toss in his two cents. "According to the definitions of explode that I have read, what you just described would be considered an explosion, Hiccup." Then the blonde boy turned and walked out of the hallway. Hiccup's shoulders dropped, and he sighed loudly. "Thank you, for summing that up…" Jack just kept right on smirking at his boyfriend, seriously enjoying the show and trying desperately not to bend-over-backwards laughing about it. He shook his head while chuckling before moving forward to ruffle up the other's hair. 

"Now that we have determined that your invention did indeed explode," Jack pointedly ignored Hiccup's glare, "why didn't you want to tell me? And don't try to feed me a lie, Hiccup. We both know that you only stutter when you're nervous. I've done worse then burn a few shrubs during a prank, and you know that, so you can't use 'scared of judgment' as an excuse either." Hiccup's left eye twitched; he was cornered. The younger boy looked down to his shoes in mild shame, before facing Jack. 

"I'm grounded for a week, and our date is in two days…I'm not going to be able to go." Jack hummed a sad note, before shrugging and giving a smile. "That's alright. We'll just reschedule it to a more convenient date. Anything else I need to know?" Hiccup blinked, and took an instinctual step back. 

"Y-You're not…upset about it?"  
>"Well yeah, but only a little. I understand why you can't go, so it's really not that big of a deal."<br>"So...you're not going to punch me for it?"  
>"What?! No! I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not a violent type of guy. Besides, only Astrid does crazy stuff like that. I'm not Astri-" <p>

A loud bang interrupted him, and both boys turned to see Astrid a few lockers down, glowering murderously at them. Hiccup swallowed thickly, and Jack would swear he saw his life flash right before his eyes. 

"-asteroid! Asteroid! Haha, Hic, you can be so funny sometimes! Oh man, haha! Asteroid, priceless! Yeah, haha, uh, let's-let's just get out of here okay? Now. Please." Both boys grabbed their things and were out the school doors in two minutes flat. 

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else thinks Hiccup is way too advanced for his time? If there was a man named Hiccup that acted like Hiccup does in actual real history, we probably would've been a bit more(at least)advanced then we are today. Hiccup is too smart for the Viking era. He needs to chill and let Benjamin Franklin discover electricity first before he tries to prove Toothless' innocence. (No I haven't seen the show, but I browse the web a lot and tend to read comments people make.)<strong>


End file.
